


Selfish

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: “It’s not fair,” he murmurs, voicing his treacherous, late-night thoughts into the curve of her neck.“Tokiya?”“It’s not fair that we have to share,” he answers at last. He says ‘we,’ but they both hear another pronoun.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to fill my own TokiHaru cravings.

Tokiya presses gently against the open door.

The light at her desk is sharp against the dark of night seeping in through the window. He does not have to check the clock to know it is quite late.

He also does not have to see her face to know she is not coming to bed until the song is done.

The aching of his muscles beg for him to make his way to bed. After a full day of filming, he’s worn. Still, the muscles are easy enough to ignore when he watches her tongue poke out between her lips in concentration.

Padding softly across the wood floor, Tokiya pulls up the spare chair, smiling at her little acknowledging hum.

His chin settles lightly on her shoulder. 

“You should get some rest,” Haruka scolds gently, bumping her head against his. Her hand never stills as she scrawls notes and scales across the sheets in front of her.

Rather than answering, Tokiya peeks down at the melody. He can tell by the constellation of the notes that this song is for HEAVENS. Likely at the behest of both Shining and Raging. 

In the pile of folders to her left, an arrangement for QUARTET NIGHT sits, waiting to be shared at the meeting tomorrow- or, rather, later this morning.

“It’s not fair,” he murmurs, voicing his treacherous, late-night thoughts softly into the curve of her neck.

Haruka shivers, her hand stilling as she turns toward him. “Tokiya?”

He chuckles, nibbling over her pulse. Though his heart squeezes a little, he is all gentle kisses and soft, reassuring nips. “It’s not fair that we have to share,” he answers at last. He says ‘we,’ but they both hear another pronoun.

Haruka shifts and sets down her pencil. She turns her chair until she can cup his cheek and pull him in for a small kiss. “I’m sorry.”

Tokiya shakes his head with a smile, squeezes her hand, and threads their fingers together. “How selfish of me to want to hoard such beautiful melodies,” he whispers into the breath between their lips. 

“I don’t find it selfish,” Haruka assures, letting her forehead rest against his. “I didn’t want to share STARISH with any other composer.”

Tokiya lets out a laugh. It’s a gentle sound, not out of place with the hazy feeling of being awake this late. Then, he’s brushing his thumb across her petal-soft cheek. “And I’m quite certain you’ll never have to.”

Haruka smiles sheepishly. 

He rubs their noses together. “Sharing you with STARISH is hard enough sometimes,” he admits, a little abashed, “and they are practically family.”

Haruka strokes his cheek and grins. “But you sound so pretty together,” she teases.

Tokiya nips at her fingers and flashes a grin of his own. “I cannot disagree there.”

Haruka giggles, and his heart alights even after years at her side. He glances down when the lamplight catches the ring on her finger- the one that matches his own- and smiles just a little wider. 

“I have a present for you,” Haruka says a moment later, already turning away to sheaf through the papers on her desk. 

“A present?” Tokiya asks carefully. He tries not to get too excited when he guesses what it must be.

Sure enough, Haruka holds a folder out to him a few moments later. “I was going to give it to you tomorrow. But I suppose it is tomorrow already.”

Tokiya accepts the folder with a reverent little smile. His heart nearly bursts, and he cannot help kissing her before he even properly looks at the melody.

“A new solo?” he asks; his eyes are sliding over the chords and his whole soul is begging to sing.

Haruka pushes a bit of his dark hair aside and kisses his forehead. “A song you don’t have to share.”

A chuckle bubbles up and breaches Tokiya’s lips. He sets the folder down and wraps her in his arms. “Thank you. It’s simply amazing! Just like you.” He punctuates his gratitude with kisses to her nose. “I’ll have to do my best to find the perfect lyrics to match.”

“I know you’ll make it a lovely song,” Haruka says, returning his embrace. She pats his head softly enough that he nearly snorts.

“You know I was just whining earlier.”

Haruka pecks his lips and reaches for her pencil again. “I do know that.” She pokes her tongue out, just on the edge of teasing. Her face softens like warm clay and sculpts itself into a breathtaking smile. “Still,” she whispers, as though she’s telling him a secret, “I cannot help being inspired to write for you. After all, I get to spend my days with you at my side.”

“And there’s nowhere I’d rather be,” Tokiya assures. He dips his head back toward her shoulder, letting his arms settle around her waist. “I love you.”

She tilts her head, letting the strands of her rosy hair tickle his nose. “I love you, too.”

Gently, he squeezes his arms around her. “Come to bed with me?” He does not bother hiding the pleading in his voice.

“Two minutes,” she says at last, scribbling faster on the HEAVENS sheet music. 

Mischievously, Tokiya counts out exactly 120 seconds before standing.

Haruka’s hand is still flying over the page, but she’s approaching the end. 

As soon as her hand pauses and he catches the end of the song, he scoops her up and away from the desk as she squeaks in protest.

“Tokiya!” Her cheeks are pink and her voice is caught between laughter and scolding. 

“Bedtime,” he insists, throwing her over his shoulder and setting off down the hallway.

Haruka sighs, letting her elbows rest on his shoulder blade. Still, he can feel the giggles she tries to stifle. “You don’t know that I was done,” she admonishes.

“Mmm. I think you were.” He lets the hand slung over her hip wander a bit, earning a scandalized yelp. 

She reaches down his back and squeezes his butt in retaliation. “What happened to bedtime?”

They’ve reached the bedroom by now, and he rolls her off his shoulder and onto the neatly made sheets. He strokes his stubbled chin and pretends to weigh the options, letting his hand roam up her thigh. 

“Hm... yes, still bedtime,” he concludes, flopping on top of her.

Haruka laughs, running her hands though the hair at the nape of his neck. His face is buried in her cleavage. Each breath tickles her skin and sends little shivers down her back. 

Her lips part in a wide yawn, and Tokiya laughs with his cheek against her breast.

“I’m so tired,” she murmurs. 

“Me too.”

With all the speed of a snail, Tokiya slides off her, letting his face fall against the purple cotton. “Mmfh,” he says eloquently.

Haruka hums her agreement as she slides a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

As tired as she is, she still stands and goes to the dresser to grab a nightgown.

Tokiya props his head up on a fist, watching her disrobe. 

Haruka blushes at him over her shoulder. “You’ve seen me naked before,” she says, amused and a little embarrassed by his awe.

Tokiya’s lips quirk upward. “I see the moon nearly every night, and yet it becomes no less beautiful.”

The blush darkens, and a smile lights up her cheeks.

Haruka shuts off the bedroom light as she makes her way back to him.

She leans over the edge of their bed and cradles his jaw as their lips meet. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” His words are a promise. One that he makes good on every day without fail. Tokiya loops an arm around her waist and tugs her into bed. 

Haruka settles, like most nights, with her chin tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“Mine,” he half-teases in the dark, feeling her heart flutter beneath his fingertips.

“Yours,” she agrees sleepily.

Just before sleep claims him as it’s next victim, Tokiya presses a kiss to Haruka’s forehead.

Sometimes, his drifting brain muses, it pays to be a little selfish. After all, had he not been selfish enough to confess, Haruka likely would not be snuggled in his arms like this. And this? He would not trade this for the world.


End file.
